The Unforgiving Story
by Conway V. Argyle
Summary: When the Robot Legion is out to destroy the world of De agon, there are few who can stand a chance agaist their reign. A team of "not so bright" dead guys and me are sent by the great one to stop their overtake.
1. The Unforgiving Story: Chapter I

**The Unforgiving Story**

Book: 1832

Prologue

This story takes place in the 38th dimension, on a planet called De`agon. De`agon is a planet for when imaginary friends are no longer useful and are banished away.

De`agon is a planet much like Earth, lush forest and many islands, it was created to have an island for each species of imaginary friend, but over time these friends become fiends, growing more powerful and soon taking over many other islands until their needs are satisfied.

Chapter I

The Robot Terrain Crawler

Our story begins out in the middle of the Calvarian Sea, on board The Corpse, a ghostly pirate ship. Upon the ship lies a crew of skeletons pirates: Daniel, Craig, Sebastian, Red, and Lance. Their captain is the leader of the undead, The Grim Reaper. I am also part of this crew but being the only human in the land it gets lonely sometimes.

The door to the cabin opens, and I step into the dark room "So, when do we attack?" I say into the darkness. "Soon…soon we will have the robot menace begging for mercy!" the dead captain spoke. He turns and walks out onto the deck to see the cloudy day. "Come walk with me." He says with great dread in his voice. "Sir," I said "we have bad news from the other team that a Robot Terrain Crawler is near." He responded with "Ill send Tarcius and his skeleton crew to deal with that,"

Now our story turns over to Tarcius and his crew, a small crew of five undead Viking skeletons, lazily drifting through the calm waters. "I see it! I see it! There it is! We're almost there!" one of the Vikings shouts over the dingy, thus waking the others "The Terrain Crawler, over there!" The others disagree with him until Tarcius wakes. "Sir look we have found it!" one of the Vikings address. "Yes that be it!" the self assured captain shouts to his crew.

"DOWN" yells Tarcius from the top of his voice. In an instant the small dingy sank to the bottom of the ocean, finally after a few minutes it hits bottom, but with no crew. "I told you the boat would sink faster." Brock exclaims to Tarcius. "Look, there it is!" one announces. The massive machine was two stories tall and about as along as a train. Almost like a mechanical centipede, the machine was designed to search the sea floor for precious minerals. "CHARGE!" the team yells, the first three Vikings take off with a slow walk while the last two try as hard as they can to run, but soon realize they cant run underwater.

A loud blaring siren comes from the large mechanical crawler, "RUN, err…. WALK FOR IT!" Tarcius tells the others as the machine unfolds a gun turret from its top. A loud blast comes from it and a large cylindrical dart flies out of it at light speed. (THWACK) it ricochets off of Gregor's head. "Air darts?!? We're retreating from air darts!?!" Gregor shouts, "


	2. The Unforgiving Story: Chapter II

Book: 1832

Prologue

This story takes place in the 38th dimension, on a planet called _De`agon_. _De`agon_ is a planet for when imaginary friends are no longer useful and are banished away.

_De`agon_ is a planet much like _Earth_, lush forest and many islands, it was created to have an island for each species of imaginary friend, but over time these friends become fiends, growing more powerful and soon taking over many other islands until their needs are satisfied.

Chapter I

The Robot Terrain Crawler

Our story begins out in the middle of the _Calvarian Sea_, on board _The Corpse_, a ghostly pirate ship. Upon the ship lies a crew of skeletons pirates: _Daniel, Craig, Sebastian, Red, and Lance_. Their captain is the leader of the undead, _The Grim Reaper_. I am also part of this crew but being the only human in the land it gets lonely sometimes.

The door to the cabin opens, and I step into the dark room "So, when do we attack?" I say into the darkness. "Soon…soon we will have the robot menace begging for mercy!" the dead captain spoke. He turns and walks out onto the deck to see the cloudy day. "Come walk with me." He says with great dread in his voice. "Sir," I said "we have bad news from the other team that a _Robot Terrain Crawler_ is near." He responded with "Ill send _Tarcius_ and his skeleton crew to deal with that,"

Now our story turns over to _Tarcius_ and his crew, a small crew of five undead Viking skeletons, lazily drifting through the calm waters. "I see it! I see it! There it is! We're almost there!" one of the Vikings shouts over the dingy, thus waking the others "The Terrain Crawler, over there!" The others disagree with him until Tarcius wakes. "Sir look we have found it!" one of the Vikings address. "Yes that be it!" the self assured captain shouts to his crew.

"DOWN" yells _Tarcius_ from the top of his voice. In an instant the small dingy sank to the bottom of the ocean, finally after a few minutes it hits bottom, but with no crew. "I told you the boat would sink faster." _Brock_ exclaims to_ Tarcius_. "Look, there it is!" one announces. The massive machine was two stories tall and about as along as a train. Almost like a mechanical centipede, the machine was designed to search the sea floor for precious minerals. "CHARGE!" the team yells, the first three Vikings take off with a slow walk while the last two try as hard as they can to run, but soon realize they cant run underwater.

A loud blaring siren comes from the large mechanical crawler, "RUN, err…. WALK FOR IT!" _Tarcius_ tells the others as the machine unfolds a gun turret from its top. A loud blast comes from it and a large cylindrical dart flies out of it at light speed. (THWACK) it ricochets off of _Gregor's_ head. "Air darts?!? We're retreating from air darts!?!" _Gregor_ shouts. "But the crawler was built by robots," _Brock_ insist. "WHO CARES?" states _Tarcius_. "Robots's natural enemy is water, they can't survive down here! We are dead we have no lungs, we can survive underwater!" "Uhh......Wait!" _Broc_k says "wouldn't we need lungs and brains and other organs to think and talk?" _Tarcius_ stares at _Brock_ until he gets the message that he really doesn't need to have that answered. Suddenly a large hatch oppens on the terrain crawler and the air darts stop. A loud rush of air bubbles rocket from the massive machine with a flash. Just then they were held up by a speargun. The speargun was held by the robot known as _Power Surge_, this robot is specifically adapted to survive underwater with a helmet and a carbon tank. The leader of the sea robots, also takes pride in killing things for no reason. The robot states in a static voice,"Your going to suffer your death again!"


End file.
